Double Date Night: A RigbyxEileen Story
by futureauthor13
Summary: After the camping episode, Rigby and Eileen start to get closer. Mordecai and Margaret decide it's about time these two went on a date, so they set up a double date. But there's no way this could work, is there? Main pairing: RxE with some MxM. Oneshot.


**Okay, so ever since I started writing "It Runs in the Family", I've been thinking about Rigby and Eileen and their relationship. How would it work, how'd it happen, how do they show it, stuff like that. And I was inspired to write this oneshot. So... enjoy! :) Fyi, you may need to watch the episode "Camping can be Cool" to get the beginning.**

"Yeah, and you totally busted Margaret's window with a rock!" Rigby added, with a smile.

"Oh, yeah," said Eileen, feeling a little guilty. She turned to the cardinal. "Sorry Margaret."

"It's okay," Margaret replied, "I'm just glad I survived my first camping trip."

Rigby sat back in his seat, tail swishing back and forth next to him. Overall, except for that whole thing with the cannibal deer, this was one of the coolest camping trips he had ever been on. What surprised the raccoon the most, was that even with two girls there, he still enjoyed himself.

Honestly, being with girls wasn't that bad. As they drove, Rigby remembered their trip, wishing it would've been a little bit longer. Sitting around the campfire Eileen made, going hiking and swimming, playing video games under the stars. Who would've thought Eileen was such a good gamer? She was a girl, weren't girls supposed to not like video games.

But then again, most girls probably didn't know how to start a fire without matches, or could hold half a dozen snakes without getting bit, or could smash a car window, or knew all about the stars. He snickered when he remembered how Eileen corrected Mordecai and didn't even have to look up from her handheld game. For once, Mordecai wasn't the smart one.

Speaking of the game...

"Hey Eileen, we never finished our game," Rigby reminded her. It had started raining before they could finish. "At the next stop, you wanna start it up again?"

Eileen's eyes widened. He was inviting her to sit with him? Sure it was to play a video game, but still! "S-sure Rigby," replied Eileen, giving him a smile, "that would be cool."

"Awesome," Rigby replied back, returning the smile. Facing forward again, Eileen's smile grew as she tried to keep herself from jumping out of the seat.

Sure enough, after the four friends stopped at a gas station for a late breakfast and coffee, Rigby and Eileen sat together. They played head to head for a while, but Rigby's handheld ran out of batteries. Since she liked playing with someone rather than herself, Eileen offered her handheld to Rigby.

Of course, in single player mode, Rigby couldn't even get passed the first level. "I could help you if you want," said Eileen, "Press the X button and the top right button at the same time."

Rigby pressed the buttons, and his player grew three feet taller, easily trampling his enemies. "Aw yeah!" Rigby shouted happily, "You know any other cheat codes?"

"Well, let me see where you're at." Eileen scooted closer to Rigby to get a good look at the game. Rigby frowned. He didn't really like Eileen being this close (he definitely wasn't a touchy-feely person), and was going to say something but, at the last minute, decided against it. After all, she was giving him cheat codes. To Rigby, those were as good as gold.

About forty-five minutes later, they were back in town and Mordecai and Rigby were dropped off at the park house. They waved their friends goodbye, and Margaret drove off. As the two walked back to the house, Rigby noticed Mordecai looking down at him and smiling.

"What?" he asked, a little annoyed.

"Oh, nothin'," Mordecai replied, acting like he had nothing to hide. Rigby glared at his taller friend for a few moments, but then simply got over it and ran into the house, ready for a nice nap and maybe a little snack before Benson started yelling at them to get back to work.

A couple days later, Mordecai and Rigby were walking into the door of that ever-so-familiar coffee shop.

"Hey guys!" Margaret shouted, giving them a friendly wave.

Mordecai gave a small, slightly nervous laugh. "Hey Margaret. The usual please."

"Coming right up!" As the two sat down, Rigby noticed Eileen at the Broken Bones machine, cleaning the screen and controls.

"Hey Eileen," he said casually. Eileen looked back at him, looking a little surprised. And honestly, Rigby was a little surprised too. Since when did he say hi to Eileen?

"Oh, hey Rigby," she said, smiling and adjusting her glasses a little.

A few minutes later, both Margaret and Eileen went over to Mordecai and Rigby's table and served them their coffee. "So Rigby, how are those cheat codes working out for you?" Eileen asked.

"Great! I can beat up so many enemies, I'm practically a master now!" Mordecai snickered, and Rigby shot him a glare. "So Eileen, where did you learn those anyway?"

While Rigby and Eileen continued talking, Mordecai started off a conversation with Margaret. It was almost two hours later when Benson called them and they had to go back to work. No one wanted them to leave.

As they drove back in the golf cart, Rigby noticed Mordecai smiling at him again. "Okay dude, what is it?" Rigby asked, now very annoyed.

"Nothing," said Mordecai, "it's just that you, and Eileen, and you're being nice to her."

"...So?" Rigby said, "I mean, I'm only being nice because she giving me cheat codes so I can kick your butt the next time we play!"

"I don't think so dude," said Mordecai, "I think you're starting to like her."

"What! No way!" said Rigby, "I mean, she's Eileen! Weird, know-it-all girl Eileen! You're crazy."

"Whatever you say, dude," said Mordecai, deciding to drop the subject. But after that, each time they went back to the coffee shop, one way or another, Rigby would end up talking to Eileen. And it wasn't always about video games. Sometimes they would talk about movies or tv shows, or Eileen would mention a random fact she knew (mostly related to something Rigby cared about like games or food), or Rigby would simply rant about work and Eileen would listen, offering a free donut to make him feel better.

After the fifth time, Mordecai decided it was time to step in. While Rigby was busy with a chore Benson gave him, Mordecai decided to make a phone call.

"Hello?"

"Margaret, it's me, Mordecai," Mordecai said into the phone, trying his best to stay calm.

"Hey Mordecai, what's up?"

"I was just, you know, thinking about how Rigby and Eileen have been hanging out a lot lately."

"Oh I know! They're cute, aren't they?"

"Uh, sure," Mordecai replied, a little unsure. When he thought of Rigby, cute definitely wasn't the first word that came to mind.

"Does Rigby like her?"

"I think so, but he won't admit it. You know how stubborn and stupid Rigby can be sometimes."

"What they need to do is go on a date," said Margaret, " you know, spend a little time alone together. Rigby just needs a little push. If you're sure Rigby has feelings for Eileen, a date is just what he needs. And I'm sure it would make Eileen happy too."

"One problem. Rigby would rather chew his own foot off than go on a date," said Mordecai.

"Well, maybe we could double date, Eileen and Rigby, and you and me." Mordecai nearly dropped the phone. Single Margaret was asking him on a double date. "We could be there as support for them, and once sparks start to form, we can make up some excuse and give them some time alone." Right. This was about Rigby and Eileen.

"Well, I don't know, I still don't think Rigby would go for it."

"Is there anyway you can convince him to go?" Mordecai thought for a moment, and then smiled.

"I think there is."

A few minutes later, Mordecai was outside. 'I hope this works,' he thought. After last time, he might not say it. But then again, Rigby didn't exactly 'learn from experience', so there was a chance he would say. Mordecai hoped he would.

Mordecai found the raccoon out by the park dumpster, trying to throw garbage bags into the dumpster. But everytime he did, the bag would hit the metal wall, and bounced back onto Rigby, practically sufficating him with the awful smell. Rigby screamed in frusteration.

"Hey dude. S'up?" Mordecai asked.

"Stupid chores! Stupid dumpster! Stupid Benson!" Rigby replied, pulling at the bag again.

"Well, that answers that," Mordecai said. He silently prayed. 'Come on dude, say it, I'm right here, say it!'.

After one more failed attempt, Rigby remembered his friend was right behind him. "Hey Mordecai?"

"Yeah dude?"

"Do me a solid and throw this trash in the dumpster?" Bingo.

"Alright, but you owe me a solid," Mordecai said, smiling.

"I know dude, I know," said Rigby.

"In fact..." The bluejay easily threw the bags in the dumpster. "...I have a solid for you to do right now."

"What is it?" Rigby asked, curious and nervous at the same time.

"Do me a solid, and go on a double date with me, Margaret and Eileen."

"No way!"

"You have to do it dude, it's a solid!" Mordecai reminded him. Rigby flashed back to when they were almost killed because Mordecai didn't do his solid.

"Fine!" Rigby said, reluctantly, "but I swear, after this, I'm never doing solids again!"

"Whatever dude," Mordecai said, smiling again. He knew Rigby would walk into his 'Do me a solid' trap. Now he was going to go on a date with Eileen, Mordecai just hoped it would go as well as he and Margaret wanted.

()()()()()()()()()()

Eileen looked in the side mirror. She was so nervous, she had to re-apply her make up three times. But at the same time, she was so happy and excited. A few weeks ago, she and Rigby were barely friends. Now they were going on a double date! It was almost too good to be true.

The red car (window completely repaired) stopped outside the park house. Margaret honked her horn, and the two came out. Mordecai was wearing his outfit he got from the blondes, and Rigby was just wearing a dark blue tie.

"Hey Rigby," Eileen said as the unhappy raccoon walked over to the car. She was wearing a red and black dress, and her hair was down instead of it's usual ponytail. Margaret (who was wearing a dark blue strapless dress) said that Rigby would think Eileen looked great in it.

"Hey," Rigby replied, not even looking at her. Eileen frowned. Disappointed, she faced forward, no longer excited or happy. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.

After about twenty minutes, the four friends arrived at their first stop of the night, a fancy Italian restaurant. It was Margaret's idea, since several of her boyfriends have invited her here.

There was a small line, so they had to wait. "So, is there only going to be that fancy crap, or is there going to be real Italian food like pizza or spaghetti?"

"Dude!" Mordecai punched Rigby in the arm, and gave him a look that said 'Behave, or I'll punch harder next time!'. Rigby just crossed his arms and scowled.

"This is the worst," Rigby mumbled, just loud enough for Eileen to hear. The small girl just looked away, trying to keep herself from crying. No, she wasn't going to cry. She noticed a small burger joint across the street. It looked pretty busy. She heard people cheering and rock music playing in the background, the burgers smelt pretty good too. She noticed Rigby was looking at the burger joint too, practically drooling.

She knew Rigby didn't like any of this dating stuff, but he certainly couldn't say no to a burger. Mordecai had offered to pay for everything, but Eileen had brought money just in case. Now she was glad she did.

"Do you want to eat over there?" Eileen asked him. Rigby perked up a little.

"I thought we had reservations at this place," said Rigby.

"Well, we do but, I'm not really in the mood for Italian," answered Eileen, "and besides, it looks pretty fun over there." She then looked up at her cardinal friend. "Margaret, do you mind?"

"Oh, no go ahead!" Margaret said with a smile. Rigby fistpumped and ran across the street, with Eileen following. Margaret then turned to Mordecai. "Well, we've already made the reservation, you want to eat here and you know, just hang out the rest of the night?"

Mordecai stayed silent for a moment, as if he couldn't believe it. Finally, he answered. "Yes, I would."

Meanwhile, Rigby and Eileen had just gotten a couple seats at the bar at the burger joint. "What can I get ya?" The bartender asked.

"I'll take the Bacon Burger with fries and root beer for the drink," said Rigby.

"I'll take the same, but with water for the drink and mac and cheese for the side," said Eileen.

"Comin' right up!" Rigby looked over at Eileen. "You like bacon burgers?" Rigby asked, a little surprised.

"Well, yeah," Eileen answered, "They're good, don't you think?"

"There only the best burger ever!" Rigby looked around the crowded room, and smiled. "Yeah, this is so much better than that fancy smancy place."

"I thought you would like it," Eileen said with a smile. Rigby smiled back.

"Two bacon burgers!" The two jumped, surprised by the quick service. They thanked the bartender and began eating.

As Rigby ate, he noticed that one of the tvs in the room was on Jeopardy. "You guys watch 'Jeopardy?'" he asked, laughing a little.

"That old tvs' so broken, I can't even change the station, so we keep it on this," explained the bartender, "it's become the latest thing to bet on."

The guys around the tv were shouting answers, while one guy was writing down answers and handling money. The announcer gave the answer, and a couple people cheered while others groaned.

The next question came on the screen. The category was 'Animals in Italian'. "If you're called un asino, you're either a fool or this animal." Most of the crowd was silent.

"A donkey!" Eileen shouted out. Sure enough, the answer was donkey.

"Nice!" Rigby complemented. Eileen blushed a little, and smiled.

"That was a nice guess, little lady," a guy said.

"A guess? Eileen is the best at random trivia things," Rigby said, "She can kick all your butts at this game!"

"Really?" the guy said, amused, "Well, how 'bout we put a wager to that. Fifteen bucks says she can't get the next one right!"

Eileen, now a little more confident, opened her purse. "How about thirty dollars that says I do get the next one," she said, pulling out fifteen dollars.

"You're on, little lady." Everyone turned to the tv screen. The next one was in the category 'The N Crowd'. "He not only won the 1971 Nobel Prize for Literature, he also served in the Chilean senate."

"Pablo Neruda!" Eileen said. A couple people chuckled. Pablo started with a P, she wasn't going to get this one.

"And the answer is, Pablo, in parenthesis, Neruda!" Everyone gaped at Eileen. She got it right!

"Ooooohhhh!" Rigby hollered, "She won! She knew it! In your face!" The man grumbled and handed Eileen the thirty dollars. "That was so cool, Eileen. You shoved your smarts in their faces!"

"Thanks Rigby," Eileen said. This was definitely turning out better than she expected.

After they finished their meals, Rigby and Eileen left the burger joint and started walking down the street. As they walked, Eileen took a chance and grabbed Rigby's hand. But as soon as Rigby felt it, he pulled away.

"Uh, so, what else did you and Margaret plan?" Rigby asked, trying to get Eileen's mind off of wanting to get close to him. She may've totally humilated those guys, and she may be one of the few girls Rigby knew who would eat the bacon burger, but that didn't mean he liked her. He didn't like her, he totally didn't.

"Well, we were going to go to a play," Eileen said. Rigby groaned. "Don't worry, it was a comedy. But I think we've may've missed the opening act, and by the time we get there, we would've missed half of it. So, what do you want to do?"

"I dunno," Rigby answered. They were in the shopping part of town, but Rigby hated shopping. But then, he noticed that outside an old arcade there was a dancing game set up. "That looks fun!"

"Oh yeah, I love dancing!" Eileen said, "Come on, let's go play!"

"Okay!" Rigby didn't really like the idea of dancing with Eileen, but he wasn't going to pass up the chance to play this awesome game. Once they got to the head of the line, Eileen inserted a dollar bill, and they stepped onto the dancing platforms. She chose a song, 'Trouble' by P!nk, and the game started a steady beat.

Both of them were pretty good, but Eileen was a few points ahead. The song started to go faster, and Eileen went into solo mode. And boy, did she knock it out of the park!

Since Rigby only had to step on the same place over and over, he could actually watch Eileen. She did every combo right, and was even adding a little pazzazz to it, like she was one of those background dancers at a concert. And Rigby didn't realize it at first, but the more he watched her, the more pretty she looked. The lights from the game shone on her like a multicolored spotlight, and her brown hair framed her face perfectly and bounced gracefully yet wildly as she danced. But the thing Rigby noticed the most was that she was smiling. She looked kinda pretty when she smiled.

"Rigby, you're up!"

Rigby snapped out of his gaze, and turned back to the game. He missed a few moves, but he soon got back into the beat. After another minute, the two finished the song together and perfectly in sync. They ended up getting the new high score.

"Aw yeah!" Rigby cheered, "Nice going Eileen, I didn't know you were so good at this game."

"I played it when I was younger," replied Eileen, "You were pretty good too, you know."

"Thanks." It was kinda nice to be complemented on his obvious skills at games than teased about losing. The two got off the platforms, and walked down the street again. "Man, all that dancing made me hungry. There's an ice cream place a block away, you wanna go?"

"Sure," Eileen answered. The two walked to the ice cream shop. There wasn't anyone else there, so they had plenty of privacy.

"I want a chocolate shake," Rigby said.

"That sounds pretty good, I'll get one too." Eileen took out her purse, and pulled out her money. She only had a few one dollar bills left plus the thirty dollars she won. But even so, Rigby took out his wallet and absentmindedly handed Eileen a five dollar bill, enough for both shakes.

"Um, here," he said, almost a little embarrassed. Eileen was surprised, but grateful. She took the money and went up to the counter to order. Rigby just stood back. 'What was that?' Rigby thought. He always took every opportunity he could to let someone else pay. So why did he give Eileen money? Just because she paid for everything else? But Rigby didn't care about that, she invited him so she should pay, shouldn't she?

'I'm just tired,' Rigby told himself, 'Yeah, that's what it is.' Eileen came back with the chocolate shakes, and the two ate them together.

After two shakes and several random conversations, it was almost 9:30. "It's getting pretty late, we should start heading back," said Eileen.

"Yeah, okay," Rigby agreed, though in the very back of his mind, he wished that they could hang out a little more. The two threw their empty cups away, and then walked back the way they came. Margaret said that she would wait for them at the Italian place.

"Rigby," said Eileen, "I had a really nice time with you."

"Same here," Rigby said before realizing what he had said. "I mean, of course I had a good time, those burgers were great, and I totally owned that game!"

Eileen laughed a little. "Yeah," she said, "anyway, I was thinking. Maybe we could do something like this again. Maybe next week we can go to the movies and then get something to eat afterwards."

The movies? It would probably be some romantic, chick-flick. Rigby nearly gagged at the idea. "Yeah, I think I'm going to be washing the house or something like that next weekend so, no can do."

"Oh. Okay, that's fine." The two were silent for a few minutes. Rigby's stomach started to hurt a little, but only when he looked at Eileen. Normally, he didn't care how she felt after he would reject date offers from her, but now...

"Um, Eileen?" Eileen looked up. "What movies are coming out next week?"

"A couple comedies, and the latest horror movie." Rigby cringed a little. "Yeah, I'm not really into horrors either, but the comedies look pretty good." Rigby had seen comercials for the comedies coming out next week, and he had to agree with the girl, they looked hilarious.

"Well, maybe I can give my work to Mordecai," said Rigby, "after all, he does owe me a solid."

"Okay," said Eileen, smiling once again. Rigby smiled back. He was starting to like that smile more and more. Feeling encouraged once again, Eileen reached for Rigby's hand once again. This time, it took about two blocks before Rigby realized what they were doing and quickly pulled away.

After a few more minutes, they arrived at the burger joint. They saw Margaret's car in the parking lot at the Italian place. "There's she is," Rigby said, "Let's go."

But before Rigby could walk forward, a rather disgruntled drunk from the burger place slammed the door open, knocking Rigby off balance. He yelped, and Eileen turned to see if he was okay, and they rammed right into each other. Or rather, their lips ran into each other.

They stayed frozen like that for a few minutes, eyes wide and lips pressed against each other, before they broke the kiss. They were both silent. And then, Rigby backed away. "Um, I have to go!" He turned on his heal and ran on all fours. "Tell Mordecai I'll meet him back at the house!" And with that, Rigby ran away, and didn't stop until he was at the house.

"Rigby, you okay?" Benson asked as soon as Rigby ran through the front door and slammed it shut.

"Yes, you look quite frazzled, and your face is red," commented Pops.

"Are you blushing?" Benson asked. Oh God, he was blushing now? "I'm going to bed!" Rigby shouted, running up the stairs and into his and Mordecai's room. Thank God Mordecai wasn't home yet. He just stood by his trampoline bed. What the H had happened?

One minute, he was standing next to Eileen, and the next, he was kissing her! He played it back in his mind, he tried to remember what the kiss was like. Wait, why was he trying to remember? He should be trying to forget, shouldn't he?

Rigby gave a frusterated yell, and flung his clothes all around the room until there were no clothes left on the trampoline. He just needed some sleep, yeah, sleep sounded good.

Unfortunately, he didn't get any sleep at all.

()()()()()()()())()()()()()

"I still can't believe you're making me do this."

"Come on dude, you have to face her sometime, and besides, you really look like you need some coffee." Rigby knew Mordecai was right. He had barely gotten any sleep the past few days, and he had been working harder to keep his mind off you-know-what.

Rigby sat down at their usual table next to Mordecai, and rested his head on his hand. "Um, hey Rigby." Rigby didn't say anything, he didn't even look at her. He just acted as if she wasn't even there.

"Um, I guess I'll talk to you later," Eileen said, backing away. Rigby stayed still, not saying a word. It was only when she had her back turned that Rigby looked at Eileen. It looked like she hadn't gotten much sleep either. Her hair, while in its normal ponytail, looked messy and untidy, and she was a little clumsier with the cups of coffee than usual. But, when she turned and headed towards another table, Rigby saw Eileen's face.

She looked sad. Depressed. Unhappy. Bummed out. Whatever you wanted to call it, Eileen was upset, and seeing her that was automatically made Rigby upset. He felt sick to his stomach. Not that 'I just at a crap ton of junk food and now I can barely move' sick, it was the 'I just hurt someone I didn't really want to hurt and now I feel like dirt' sick. And Rigby didn't like it. He had to get out of there.

"I just remembered, I need to do something back at the house!" Rigby said, jumping down from the chair and running out the door. He couldn't live with this anymore. He knew just what to do.

Once he got there, he looked through every spell and potion book, bottle and charm bag. But he couldn't find what he was looking for.

"Rigby, what are you doing in my house." Rigby turned and saw the white furred yeti standing in the doorway.

"Oh! Uh, hey Skips," said Rigby, "I was just looking for something that can help me."

"You can't use magic to get rid of what you're feeling for Eileen," said Skips. Rigby wasn't even surprised that Skips knew, he knew everything after all.

"I don't feel anything for her."

"Don't lie to me," said Skips, "you do feel for it. It's nothing to be ashamed of, and it's not something you can get rid of with a potion or charm. After all, love is the most powerful emotion of them all."

"Right," Rigby said, rolling his eyes a little before coughing. "*Cough* corny *cough*." Skips glared at the raccoon. "Anyway, I don't love Eileen! I don't even like her! She's just weird, annoying, cool, nerdy girl Eileen!"

"You just said she was cool," Skips commented.

"No I didn't."

"Uh, yeah, you did."

"Well, whatever! The point is, I could care less about her!" Rigby screamed. The yeti didn't flinch at all, he just stared at the raccoon.

"I don't believe you," Skips said simply, "You look me in the eye and say that." Rigby crossed his arms and pouted. "This is stupid," he said.

"Rigby!" The raccoon looked up at the yeti, a little surprised. "You're saying that if something were to happen to Eileen, you wouldn't be worried or sad at all? If she went out with another guy, you wouldn't feel jealous? You're saying that she doesn't mean anything, that you don't care about her at all?"

"I...I..." Rigby tried to say it, but deep down, he knew it would just be a lie. Maybe, he did like Eileen. Maybe she was cool, and smart, and nice, and even kinda pretty. He flashbacked to all the cool things she did on their camping trip. She might be a girl, and she was timid at times, but she was also tough and could be brave. She was smart, and actually fun to talk to. He then flashbacked to their date. She was nice, and showed off her smarts and her dancing skills. They had had such a fun night.

Then there was that kiss. That stupid, stupid kiss! The think that made him feel so confused. He hated it, and yet, he almost craved to kiss her again just to relive the experience that he tried to remember and forget at the same time. Then, he remembered one of Skips' questions. 'If something were to happen to Eileen, you wouldn't be worried or sad at all?' He remembered a few months ago, when he was a wereskunk.

He had almost hit her, he almost really hurt her. As if he was reliving it again, he remembered her frightened face. 'Rigby, you're scaring me.' While he didn't think of it much when it happened since he had bigger problems, it hit him that if Mordecai didn't stop him in time, if he had hurt or killed Eileen, he would've never forgiven himself.

Finally, Rigby sighed. "I hate you," he said to the yeti. But Skips ignored it. Instead, he put a hand on Rigby's shoulder.

"It's alright to care about her, you know," said Skips, "The world won't end if you two start dating. So, why don't you?"

"I don't know," Rigby replied lamely. Skips concentrated on the raccoon until finally he came to a conclusion. "You just don't want everything to change," Skips said. Rigby didn't reply back, but Skips knew he was right.

"I know how close you and Mordecai are, you're practically brothers. You think that if you start dating, everything will change. You'll have to change who you are and do things you don't like, and you'll lose your best friend. But Rigby, even you should be smart enough to know that you and Mordecai will always be best friends, and you two will always hang out, you just won't do it as much when you get older.

"As much as you don't want it to happen, Mordecai will find someone who he loves and who loves him back. He'll still hang out with you, but he'll have someone else to share his life with. If you don't find someone to be with too, you're going to have a lot of lonely nights ahead. Rigby, you like Eileen. She likes you. Don't let an opportunity to make yourself and someone else happy. It might not be the easiest thing in the world, but it's one of the most rewarding."

Rigby stayed silent. For a few minutes, he didn't say anything. He just thought. Finally, he moved Skips' hand off his shoulder. "Thanks Skips," he said, walking towards the door, "I think I'm going to go for a walk." And with that, he left.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

The old log was hard and cold, and the wind was bitter. But Eileen didn't move, she didn't want to. She just wanted to be alone. That's why she quit work early and went to the forest outside the park.

What had happened? Ever since that camping trip, they had been friends. Then their date night. Then... Eileen blushed thinking about it. But then Eileen remembered how the kiss had ended. Maybe he didn't like her that way. Maybe he didn't like her at all and their whole friendship was just a fluke. Maybe it just wasn't ment to be. She felt a warm tear roll down her cheek. Angry, she wiped it away and shut her eyes tightly.

"Eileen?" Eileen opened her eyes, and turned. Rigby was standing behind her.

"Rigby?"

"Uh, hey Eileen," Rigby replied, looking down at the ground. He walked over to the old log, and sat down on it. Neither of them said a word. "So..." Rigby said. Eileen didn't say anything. "Um, I'm sorry. For, you know, acting like a jerk today. At the coffee shop."

"It's fine," Eileen said, but she wasn't that convincing. And Rigby still felt guilty.

"I'm just, I feel like..." Rigby gave a frusterated growl. Why do feelings have to be so hard to explain. "I guess I was a little, you know, freaked out by the whole kiss thing. I've never, you know, done that before."

"It was my first kiss too," said Eileen, "So I guess I was a little freaked out too. But, it doesn't mean I hate you or anything."

"Same here."

"Maybe, if you want, we can just take it slow. We can just hang out, you know, friend stuff. I like hanging out with you, Rigby."

'Same here,' Rigby thought, but he didn't say it. He just said "Okay." The two were quiet for a moment. "So, are we cool?"

"Yeah, we're cool," Eileen said, giving the raccoon a small smile. She was smiling, but Rigby could tell she wasn't completely happy. He wanted her to be happy. He couldn't really explain why, he just did. Then, his mind got an idea, and half of him wanted to do it. The other half thought it was a terrible idea.

Do it! Don't do it! Do it! Don't do it! Yes! No! Yes! No! Rigby debated with himself in silence, but finally, one side won out. He felt his face get hot. "Um, Eileen?" Eileen looked up (Rigby noticed her eyes were caramel brown).

"Um..." Finally, Rigby just gave himself a push and did it. He took Eileen's hand, and then kissed her. The kiss was a little shorter, and this time Rigby had his eyes closed. When he ended the kiss, an embarrased Rigby turned away from a shocked Eileen.

"I, I like you, you know, in that way," Rigby said, still looking away and blushing. But he felt Eileen take his hand, and he forced himself to look back at her. She was smiling. A truly, happy smile. And of course, Rigby couldn't help but smile back.

"I like you too Rigby," Eileen said, scooting closer a little. While Rigby wasn't used to being this close to someone, let alone a girl, it felt kinda natural to him. So, he got closer to Eileen, and wrapped his tail around her waist. Together they sat, keeping each other warm and happy.

After a few minutes, the sun started to set and it was getting dark, so they both had to go home. They said their goodbyes and began to go their seperate ways. But after a few steps, Rigby stopped. "Hey, Eileen?" Eileen looked back. "Um, you still want to go to that movie on Saturday?"

Eileen smiled. "Wouldn't miss it." Rigby smiled back.

"Okay, cool! I'll see you later." And with that, Rigby ran away. Only this time, he smiled while he ran. He felt, well, good! He felt happy! Maybe this whole love thing wasn't as bad as he thought.

()()()()()()()()()()

"So that's what happened?"

"Yep," Rigby said, crawling onto his trampoline bed, "So, I guess we're going out now."

"Aw, my little Rigby's growing up," Mordecai teased.

"Stop talking!"

Mordecai chuckled. "Seriously though, congrats dude."

"Thanks dude. G'night!"

"G'night!" The two friends laid down and tried to go asleep. Then, a thought hit Rigby. "Hey Mordecai, I just realized." The raccoon smiled. "I got I girlfriend before you did! Ooohhh! In your face!"

Mordecai rolled his eyes. "Just go to sleep before I go over there and punch you to make you sleep." Rigby laughed and laid back down on his 'bed'. He easily fell into a peaceful sleep.

Yep, love definitely wasn't a bad thing at all.

**Phew! Longest oneshot I've ever written! Anyway, I hope you all liked this, I tried to make everyone as in-character as possible. Please review, and have a nice day! :)**


End file.
